La boda
by Steve Burnside
Summary: Duo se entera que Heero y Reelena se ban a casar...
1. Chapter 1

**La Boda**

_By: Duo Maxwell Yuy (ó Steve Burnside)_

_**Capitulo1**_

"_Nada es lo que parece"_

Llevaba caminando varios días, pero al fin había dado con la iglesia, el joven de largos cabellos atados en una trenza de cabellos marrones y hermosos ojos azul violáceo pensó inseguro…" ¿Por qué he venido? Es necesario que lo vea con mis propios ojos, ¿que me mortifique así?…es necesario que al fin abra los ojos… y esta será la mejor prueba de ello…"

Así el joven se quedo pensativo, recordándolo todo…

Ooooooooooooooo-Flash Back-ooooooooooooooo

Llegue a casa tarde allí encontré a mi amiga Hilde que me esperaba sentada junto a la mesa, Hilde es para mi como una hermana pequeña, la adoro pero no la amo como ella se merece, se que ella siente algo por mi pero no la puedo corresponder y me apenaba…Hilde es una joven muy guapa de ojos azul oscuro y pelo negro que a veces en el sol da reflejos azulados, su carácter es muy amable, excepto cuando se enoja…

Hilde: llegas a tiempo para la cena Duo…-

Me dijo al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Duo: gracias amiga…- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras miraba con hambre la comida sobre la mesa.

Hilde: amiga?...eso es lo que soy para ti no? Solo una "amiga"¿Por qué? Aun sigues ¿pensando en el?-me asombre, abrí los ojos a escuchar aquello, realmente no me esperaba esa reacción en Hilde, pero sabia que ella había sido muy paciente durante este tiempo…

Duo: ¿En el? Que quieres decir?

Hilde: dios santo, Duo crees que soy ciega? ¿Crees que no se que sigues pensando en él?

Duo:… -

Hilde: Heero Yuy!

No dije nada, realmente Hilde había dado en donde mas dolía, no quería recordar a Heero...Heero Yuy...aquel nombre de mi antiguo compañero piloto…ambos fuimos pilotos , pero ahora la paz reinaba y cada uno decidió hacer su propia vida…, había pasado mas de tres años desde que lo vi por ultima vez…en aquel entonces éramos adolescentes de 16 años y yo realmente me enamore sin darme cuenta de aquel chico estoico de mirada gélida y penetrante…no se cuando, ni por que y lo peor es que jamás tuve valor para confesárselo, en parte por que me daba vergüenza y en parte por que temía que el me rechazase ya que estaba claro que sus sentimientos estaban enfocados hacia cierta embajadora rubia de ojos azules llamada Relena Peacercraft…el siempre la amo y yo….solo fui un compañero mas… nunca me vio de otra manera, incluso yo llegue a ser un estorbo para el en algunas misiones…pero al final llego la paz y cuando me dijeron que Heero se había marchado me sentí muy mal, así que decidí volver a L2 donde antes vivía junto a mi compañera de piso Hilde y así llevo desde entonces viviendo tres años y dos meses con ella, al principio ella fue muy paciente conmigo a tal manera que la confesé lo que llegue a sentir por Heero, sobre todo las noches en las que me despertaba con una sensación de vació, ese vació que sientes cuando alguien importante se aleja de tu vida…en mi caso era Heero Yuy esa persona importante y Hilde se había portado muy bien conmigo, aguantando cuando yo lloraba recordando a Heero, así durante tanto tiempo, ella esperaba que me olvidara de el y me fijara en ella, paso que decidí olvidarle a el , pero aun así jamás la vi como algo mas qué una amiga o una hermana a pesar de su empeño en demostrarme su amor y claro que todos tenemos un limite y el de ella sobrepaso esa noche, cuando la dije "amiga" durante estos 3 años ella espero algo de mi…algo que no pude dárselo antes y ni ahora mismo podría solo por que como ella acababa de decir aun estaba enamorado de él…

Hilde: no dices nada? En que piensas? En él verdad?

Pues te diré baka trenzado que tu soldado perfecto jamás te ha amado y jamás te amara!

Duo: cállate! como puedes saber lo que el siente?

Hilde: mira Duo…no te lo quería decir pero veo que últimamente no ves las noticias así que tarde o temprano te enterarías igual…

Duo: enterarme de que?- no entendía nada de lo que me hablaba esa mujer!

Hilde: Relena Peacercraft se va a casar dentro de dos días…la noticia la llevan dando hace una semana cuando supieron de su enlace…

Duo: ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Heero…?-Ahora si abrí los ojos como platos, me di cuenta de todo…

Duo: ¡Relena se va a casar con Heero!

Hilde no dijo nada se quedo callada, solo me miraba avergonzada de habérmelo dicho, pero en el fondo alegre de abrir los ojos a un baka ciego de amor.

Duo: no me lo creeré hasta que vea esa boda con mis propios ojos!

Hilde: Duo...no hagas la cosas mas dolorosas, el se va a casar, no te ama deja de pensar en el y piensa en ti… en mi…yo estoy aquí…

Duo:…Hilde… lo siento...aun le amo… tengo que verlo…

Hilde: estupido! Vete y mira con tus ojos! Destruyete tu solo! Ya volverás a mi llorando, lo se, pero volverás!

No quise escuchar nada mas, me sentía mal, mareado, solo quería irme a dormir por lo que di media vuelta y subí las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación…

Una vez abrí la puerta me deje caer sobre la cama, cansado por el día agotador de venir de trabajar y encontrarme con aquella noticia…¿Qué podía hacer?... no lo sabia, solo sabia que tenia que ver aquello con mis propios ojos…aunque me partiera el corazón…

Oooooooooo-End Flash Back-oooooooooo

El joven miro triste la iglesia y decidido entro dentro, allí había mucha gente, muchas personas vestidas de gala, guardias de seguridad y guardaespaldas de la embajadora Relena Peacercraft y su futuro esposo Heero Yuy.

Cuando Duo entro unos guardias le cerraron el paso.

Guardia: ¡No puede pasar es una boda privada largase de aquí!

Duo: pero tengo que entrar!

Guardia: lo siento si no tiene invitación no puede pasar!

Duo se entristeció pero una voz a su espalda le llamo la atención.

Voz: guardia deje pasar a este chico viene conmigo

Me gire y allí me quede de piedra.

Duo: Heero!

Allí enfrente de mí estaba él, su cabello oscuro casi negro, sus ojos azul cobalto, su piel bronceada, sus finos labios, su rostro de rasgos bellos…Heero Yuy.

Seguía igual que hacia tres años, solo que ahora estaba más alto, media igual que yo.

Heero se planto ante el guardia y le dedico la mirada mas fría de las que había visto, puro hielo, el guardia, titubeo pidiendo disculpas y nos abrió paso.

Heero: sabia que vendrías…- yo no respondí y el se extraño.

Heero: cuando acabe la ceremonia nos veremos en el banquete quiero hablar contigo…

Duo: pero…

Heero: no se te ocurra negarte, además ahora tienes que prepararte!

"No se por que pero su voz sonó a una orden, ¿Por qué demonios tenia que aguantar el verle casarse con Relena? Además ¿Qué quería decirme? ¿Lo feliz que iba a ser junto a ella? Nah gracias, cuando pudiera me escaparía de allí…pero algo me sonó extraño… ¿Qué quería decir con que me preparase?"

Apenas me dio tiempo a decir nada mas, unas manos fuertes me agarraron y justo cuando iba a gritar note como otra mano hacia presión contra mi boca, haciendo que no pudiera decir nada, pero lo peor fue notar unas vendas tapándome los ojos.

"Socorro! ¿Que significa esto? Me están raptando a las puerta de la iglesia y nadie hace nada al respecto?"

ooooooooo

Cuando me soltaron mi instinto fue gritar y de golpe me quite la venda de los ojos, así pude ver delante mía unos rostros conocidos, otros ex-pilotos amigos míos. No daba crédito a mis ojos, ¿ellos me habían raptado, Quatre un chico guapo, de ojos azul celeste, cabellos rubios, rostro muy amable, de familia árabe adinerada, luego estaba Trowa un chico alto, atractivo de ojos verdes, largo flequillo tapándole uno de sus ojos y tan reservado que nunca sabia uno lo que pasaba por su mente y el tercero era Wufei de pro decencia china con su habitual coleta y sus ojos negros mirando enojado mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja.

Duo: ¿Qué significa todo esto?-. Mire dudativo a mis amigos, ex-pilotos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entonces Quatre me sonrió y me hablo con su voz tranquilizadora.

Quatre: Me alegro de verte de nuevo Duo, sentimos mucho como te hemos tratado pero sabemos que si te lo hubiéramos pedido te abrías negado…

Duo. ¿Negado a que? No entiendo nada…

Trowa: no hay tiempo… mientras te visten te lo contaremos…

Duo: vestirme?

Wufei suspiro perdiendo la paciencia.

Wufei: decídselo ya o lo echara a perder!

Duo: el que?

Quatre: Duo tienes que hacerte pasar por Relena y hacer que te casas con Heero

Duo: ¿¿Qué? Estas de broma!

Trowa: no es broma se trata de algo muy serio…- dijo mientras me miraba fríamente.

Duo: ¿pero no debería ser Relena la que se casara con Heero?- realmente estaba apunto de volverme loco si nadie me explicaba todo aquello!

Wufei: ya basta estupido Maxwell no te enteras de nada!

Duo: si me lo explica alguien quizás me entere de algo ¿no?

Quatre suspiro: Trowa y Wufei salid, yo me ocupare de vestir a Duo y explicarle…

Trowa miro a Quatre dudando pero luego acepto con un ligero asentimiento, Wufei le siguió y nos dejaron solos a Quatre y a mi, yo no entendía nada de todo aquello así que mi curiosidad estaba volviéndome loco.

Duo: Quatre explícamelo todo!

Quatre: Duo, Relena hoy se va a casar…

Duo: ya sabía eso…

Quatre: No Duo, veras se casara pero no con Heero, si no con un embajador americano…

Duo: ¿Qué?

Quatre: Dimos una falsa noticia en los medios de comunicación de que se casaría con Heero para que no haya algún tipo de atentado terrorista contra la boda de Relena, ella ahora mismo debe estar casándose en secreto en otra iglesia sin que nadie se de cuenta ya que a atención de todo el mundo esta centrada en esta boda... mañana cuando pase todo la misma Relena y su esposo se disculparan en la televisión y anunciaran la verdad…

Duo: como sabíais que yo vendría?

Quatre: eres amigo de Heero y sabíamos que vendrías a su boda…

Duo:…"no me convencía mucho aquella respuesta, pero podría ser, al fin y a cabo era cierto que había acudido a la boda de Heero ¿no?"

Quatre: Duo tienes que ayudarnos, solo será un día que te aras pasar por Relena y tendrás que fingir solo hoy, por favor es por el bien de la paz!

"Yo no entendía bien solo sabia una cosa…"

Duo: ¡ESTAIS LOCOS!

**CONTINUARA…**

_En el próximo sabremos si Duo acepta o no…y _

_¿Por qué precisamente Duo tiene que hacerse pasar por Relena? ¿Por que no otra persona? Ah! Sorpresa, sorpresa jejeje_


	2. Chapter 2

**La boda**

**By: Duo Maxwell Yuy (o Steve Burnside)**

**Capitulo2**

"**La novia llego tarde"**

En el altar estaba el sacerdote y junto a el Heero Yuy, el futuro prometido de Relena Peacercraft, el joven miraba insistentemente su reloj de pulsera, sus ojos normalmente fríos ahora eran puros témpanos de hielo y es que una de las cosas que mas odiaba Heero era que le hicieran esperar"Baka ya hace 10 minutos que deberías estar aquí, vas a echar la misión a perder…" pensó con rabia justo cuando se abrió la puerta principal…

Entonces la gente se levanto de sus asientos y empezó a aplaudir al ver llegar a la novia con un elegante vestido banco con encajes bordados con hilo de plata y lazos rosados, el vestido detallaba que dejaba ver sus finos hombros desnudos, un largo velo la cubría medio rostro, solo se podía apreciar los labios de la muchacha pintados ligeramente de rosa, en la mano la novia portaba un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas envueltas alrededor con un lazo blanco, realmente era una novia hermosa, parecía que resplandeciera, incluso Heero se quedo unos segundos sorprendido ante aquella figura que paso a paso se acercaba a el, lo malo es que nadie sabia que la novia hacia enormes esfuerzos por no caerse y procurar andar sobre aquellos zapatos de tacón tan altos…"Dios! ¿Como pueden soportar ir subidas en estos andamios las mujeres y no quejarse?...ojala termine todo esto pronto tengo ganas de meter los pies en agua y descansar… ni siquiera se por que finalmente accedí a todo esto…" Duo se quejaba para si mismo casi lloriqueando en su interior y es que todavía se acordaba del suplicio que había pasado para enfundarse aquel voluptuoso vestido de novia…

Ooooooo-Flash Back-ooooooooo

Quatre: bueno Duo tu dirás si aceptas…no te podemos obligar… pero todos confiábamos en ti…

Duo: eso es chantaje emocional!... dios…me arrepentiré lo se…. Pero…esta bien…

Quatre: gracias amigo Duito sabia que podíamos contar contigo!

Duo: si, vale...solo espero que al menos Relena me de una recompensa por todo esto…

Quatre: Bueno Duo empecemos o llegaras tarde a tu boda…

Duo: ¬¬ oye, esta bien que Wu se burle de mi pero no esperaba eso de ti Quatre…

Quatre: lo siento Duo…-Dijo Quatre conteniendo una carcajada… pero Quatre se rió al ver la cara de asustado de su amigo cuando le enseño el traje de novia…

Duo: pero como voy a entrar yo en…eso?

Quatre: tranquilo yo te ayudare...tu haz lo que yo te diga y veras como te queda como un guante…

Duo: si, un guante o como una sardina enlatada…

Quatre: pero antes…tendremos que decolorarte el cabello…todo el mundo sabe que Relena no es castaña…

Duo: mi hermoso cabello? Noooooooo…Ahora si que Duo lloriqueaba pero el mismo había dado su palabra y ya no había escapatoria, así que se la paso los 20 minutos en el que le tiñeron los cabellos lloriqueando y maldiciendo a Relena por ser tan rubia…

Una vez que Quatre vio el resultado se sorprendió...

Quatre: vaya realmente tienes cierto parecido a Relena así de rubio!

Duo: si claro en lo blanco de los ojos, por que en otra cosa ya quisiera esa parecerse a mí solo un poquito ja!

Quatre suspiro resignado de que Duo jamás cambiaria, siempre seria así de engreído…

Quatre: bueno pasemos al vestido de una vez…

Duo: sabía que finalmente me tendría que embutir en esa cosa de lazos y velos cursis…

Así una vez Duo se puso el vestido, Quatre se maravillo…

Quatre: pareces una mujer de verdad, solo te falta un poco de maquillaje y nadie notara la diferencia, sabíamos que solo tu podrías hacer esto...

Duo: me estas llamando nenaza o que?

Quatre: oh, no. lo siento Duo, no quería ofenderte, pero es verdad que tienes una belleza andrógina casi femenina…

Duo: si claro eso lo abra dicho Wu mofándose de mí…

Quatre: no lo dijo Wufei…fue Heero y no se burlaba según recuerdo…

Duo:…

Quatre: que te pasa Duo? Te molesta algo?

Duo. Etooo… no es por nada pero…este vestido tiene un poco de escote y no creo que una novia se vea bien tan planita…Duo tuvo que disimular, se había quedado callado por lo que Quatre le había dicho"de verdad Heero dijo eso? Me pregunto si lo dijo burlándose de mi…o no…" una voz suave le saco de sus pensamientos, era Quatre que le tendía algo con la mano, Duo al ver aquella prenda abrió los ojos…

Quatre: Duo toma, ponte este sujetador y lo rellenaremos con algodón ¿quieres?

Duo: Quatre?

Quatre: si?

Duo: Acuérdame que cuando termine esto os mate a ti y a los demás por dejarme convencer…

Quatre: no te quejes que todavía te falta la liga en la pierna…

Duo: hoy te mato Quatre!

Quatre: jajaja anda prepárate ya rápido…

Finalmente Duo estaba ya preparado, Quatre le maquillo le hizo un recogido en una redecilla dorada, y después el broche de oro, le puso un hermoso velo con bordados dorados y plateados.

Quatre: Bueno Duo ahora ponte los zapatos y suerte!

Duo se puso los zapatos pero de pronto Quatre se asusto al ver que Duo se caía al suelo por lo que se apresuro en ayudarle...

Quatre: Duo ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?

Duo: si…casi me mato, pero estoy bien…la culpa son de estos andamios que la mujeres usan por zapatos, ¿No podíais haber elegido unos zapatos que no fueran de tacón de aguja?

Quatre: es que Duo las novias no van con zapatos deportivos a sus bodas…

Duo se giro rápido mientras se agarraba el vestido con ambas manos y miraba con odio a Quatre

Duo: otra broma como esta y uso los tacones contra ti como si fueran estrellas ninja o dardos!

Quatre se quedo callado mientras con una mano trataba de taparse la boca para no reírse.

Ooooooo-End Flash Back-ooooooo

Duo Seguía caminando despacio paso a paso y justo llegaba al altar cuando noto que casi se iba a caer, pero entonces alguien le tendió una mano, Duo la tomo y al mirar hacia arriba vio a Heero que le sonreía, Duo se quedo sorprendido al ver aquella sonrisa en los labios del soldado perfecto"Desde luego esta actuando...aunque actúa muy bien, nunca imagine que Heero supiera ni fingir una sonrisa…pero ahora verle así…"Duo trago saliva y es que Heero vestía un elegante esmoquin con pajarita negra y eso le hacia mas atractivo, solo había que notar que algunas mujeres de la boda miraban a la"novia" con cierta envidia contenida.

Al fin los novios estaban en el altar y la boda transcurría con total normalidad hasta que…

Sacerdote: Heero Yuy ¿toma como su legítima esposa a Relena Peacercraft en la alegría y la tristeza… (N/A: no me lo se Sorry T-T) hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Heero miro a Duo y con voz alta y clara…

Heero: sí, quiero.

Sacerdote: Relena Peacercraft ¿toma a Heero Yuy como su legítimo esposo en la alegría y en la tristeza… (N/A: etc. todo eso y blablabla…¬¬) hasta que la muerte los separe?

Duo sonrojado miraba el suelo, estaba sonrojado, menos mal que aquel velo le tapaba y nadie le podía ver…o eso creía Duo, por que Heero si se percato y sin saber por que se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Duo seguía sin responder y la gente estaba impaciente" Dios…es como si fuera yo quien se casara con Heero…no! Ya basta Duo todo esto es mentira! Así que continua…buaaaaaa… no puedo…" pensaba pero entonces noto un codazo

Heero: Baka ¿quieres echar a perder todo o que?- le susurro por lo bajo Heero

Duo: vaya manera de tratar a tu futura esposa…-respondió Duo sarcástico, por respuesta recibió otro codazo...

Duo: valeee ya voy!

Duo fingiendo voz de Relena

Duo: si…eee…

(Nuevo codazo)

Duo: si, quiero!

Sacerdote: Entonces lo que dios a unido en esta iglesia que ningún hombre… (Blablabla) yo os declaro marido y mujer, el novio puede besara la novia…

Duo: Que?

Codazo.

Duo: auch! Etoooo…Duo trago aun mas saliva.

"que hago ahora? Yo…" Duo noto como Heero le retiraba el Velo suavemente y se acercaba a él cada vez más...

Duo: Oye que te crees que estas haciendo?pregunto en voz baja…

Heero: besar a mi mujer…

Duo: qu…? Sin más Heero poso sus labios sobre los de Duo callándolo de golpe…

Duo solo podía sentir los labios de Heero sobre los suyos y sin saber por que se dejo llevar…

La gente aplaudió el beso de los recién casados.

Solo cuando notaron que los faltaba aire se separaron, Duo estaba sonrojado y parecía que eso a Heero le divertía por lo que Duo frunció el ceño un tanto enojado...

Pero al ver a muchas mujeres mirarle con expresión ilusionada se quedo extrañado.

Heero: están esperando que lances el ramo de novia, es una tradición de toda boda, a la persona que le caiga el ramo será la siguiente en casarse…-le susurro al oído muy cerca tanto que de la aproximación Duo se asusto y lanzo el ramo de flores y curiosamente fue a caer sobre...

Las mujeres miraron unas enojadas y otras sorprendidas… Quatre sostenía el ramo de flores.

Wufei: vaya Quatre parece que tu serás el siguiente…-se burlo el chino.

Quatre estaba sonrojado, a su lado Trowa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo del joven Quatre.

Trowa: bueno…a ver como termina el día de hoy…-Susurro por lo bajo…

Heero: no te pongas así aun nos queda el banquete…

Duo: no me lo recuerdes, aun tengo que ir con estos tacones que me están destrozando mis lindos piedecitos...

Heero: Pues reserva energías también para la primera noche de boda…dijo entre sarcástico y seductor mientras a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Duo: la…la primera noche de…boda?...-trago saliva.

Duo se quedo pálido.

"¡Sabia que me arrepentiría!…snif...buaaaaa…"pensó para si mismo.

Y es que Duo sabia que iba a ser un día muy largo para el, así que sin mas suspiro resignado a tener que ser por un día "la mujer" de Heero Yuy.

CONTINUARA…

¿Qué pasara en el banquete? ¿Y en la noche de boda donde los novios suelen...Ñikiñiki? jejejeje pobre Duo XD


End file.
